Back for Good
by COOLESTKIDEVER12345
Summary: '"Now, back to… the beginning." Then he leapt into the unknown.' When Magnus and Alec argue about who Will is, Clary creates a Portal that will take you back in time so Magnus can prove that he never dated Will. But when she isn't there to create a Portal back, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle and Simon are trapped in Victorian Britain to wait until 2007. Set right after CoFA. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMI or TID. I only own the characters I make up. **

"I can't believe you refuse to tell me anything about the past," Alec grumbled.

"I still don't see why the past has to matter," Magnus said, glumly.

"This is getting ridiculous, guys," Simon said, draining the glass of blood.

There was a very awkward silence. Alec and Magnus had been arguing about the mysterious 'Will' for about ten minutes while Clary, Isabelle and Simon sat uncomfortably in the chairs at Taki's Diner.

"So…" Clary said awkwardly, sipping her coffee. "Er… I texted Jace; he should be here soon. Unless he wants to just sit and pout next to Sebastian's coffin."

"Why can't you tell me who Will is?" Alec demanded, ignoring Clary.

"I told you – We had nothing going on between us! He was just a friend!" Magnus said crossly. Alec crossed his arms. "You're not going to believe me, are you? I wish there was a way I could prove it! Like… a Portal back in time!"

Clary could see the rune for that clearly in her mind. Nearly identical to the runes for a Portal, except they spoke clearly in her mind that they were different. She smiled thoughtfully and said slowly, "What… if there was one?"

oOo

"That should do it," Clary said, finishing the rune on the wall. She stood back to admire her work and smiled.

"If this doesn't work, I will kill you personally," Magnus said.

"But if you do that, I'd have to kill you. Look. Fangs," Simon said pointing at his fangs. "Though I doubt warlock blood tastes that great."

"Hmm," Magnus replied. "Now, none of us have found out yet how to work this thing, so it's probably just like a normal Portal except you have to think of the date too. I got a picture of Southampton off the Internet so look at that and the date is May 1878."

They crowded around the picture. It was a picture of docks full of boats and a sky full of grey clouds. "That looks… grey," Isabelle said.

"Anyway, got everything?" Magnus asked.

"Clothes bag, check. Extra clothes, check. Money box, check. Magnus's cat, check – wait, why does Chairman Meow have to come?" Alec demanded.

"I can't leave my cat here, there's no one to look after him!" Magnus protested. "Anyway, here goes," Magnus took a deep breath. "Now, back to… the beginning." Then he leapt into the unknown.

oOo

"Well THAT was a waste of my fabulously dramatic line," Magnus said staring at the runes on the wall.

"So it didn't it work?" Alec said downheartedly.

"It didn't work," Clary said sulkily. "I'll go look for Jace. He's probably wondering where we are. Since we ditched him in Takis's."

They watched her walk out of the room glumly. "Now you owe me a proper explanation of Will, since I can't see it."

"But even if I do tell you, you won't believe me," Magnus said sadly. He suddenly gasped.

"What happened?" Simon said excitedly.

"Wrong runes," Magnus said grinning. "Poor Clary. She's finally got a wrong rune."

"So can you fix it?" Alec said.

"Yeah, cause I can!" Magnus said. "Here I am, always correcting the person who's created the latest edition of the Portal!"

"What?" Isabelle asked incredulously.

He shook his head, muttering something while scribbling something on the wall.

"There," Magnus said. "That should do it."

He opened the Portal. "Now, back to the … beginning!"

"You already said that!" Isabelle interrupted.

"Oh whatever!" he said and leapt into the unknown again.

oOo

"Did it work?" Alec said excitedly.

"Well, we're in the Institute," Simon said. "Do you want to check if we're still in the 21st century?"

"I think we're not," Magnus said. "The wallpaper is different. It looks very … old fashioned."

"The room's the same, though," Alec said.

They walked out into the hall. The rug was different and again, the wallpaper was different. An old lady in a poufy black dress walked past them, humming something softly, while dusting the old ornaments. Magnus shoved them back in the room they were in before.

"Change now, we can't let them see us in modern day clothes," he said.

Alec opened the bag up. He pulled out something black. "That should fit you," he said, tossing it at Isabelle. It was a long beautiful dress that was gold and black and silky and each of the boys had a grey and black suit and a hat.

Isabelle went into the next room to change. The black and gold dress fit her perfectly, though it was hard to breathe in. They went back to the other room where Simon, Magnus and Alec were waiting uncomfortably. All three boys looked out of place in the smart black suits. Simon looked strange without his ironic T-shirts and Alec looked awkward without his black shirts and jeans. Magnus was clicking his fingers, making his suit turn into different colours. It was now bright red.

"No, it really isn't my colour, is it?" he said to Alec. He clicked his fingers one last time and settled on rainbow with lots of sparkles.

They walked out onto the street. It smelt strongly of tobacco and horses. The street was full of business men hurrying home with briefcases, turning to stare at Magnus with his rainbow suit.

"Where's Will?" Isabelle said. "We just find Will, prove he never dated Magnus and go back."

"Oh, it's a bit more complicated that," Magnus said. He clicked his fingers and four small pieces of card appeared in his hand.

"What's that?" Alec asked.

"Three first class tickets on tomorrow's ferry to Southampton."

"Three? There's four of us here!" Simon said.

"Oh, sorry, Shelby," Magnus said, clicking his fingers again. "Didn't notice you here."

"My name's Simon and Shelby's a girl's name!" Simon said laughing.

"Where'd you get those from?" Alec asked, pointing at the tickets.

"Where?" Magnus said, grinning. "I don't know, I'm just thinking of the poor souls who're gonna wake up tomorrow morning and find that they're gonna miss their ferry to London."

oOo

The seaside air was fresh and breezy when they arrived at the dock. There was a huge boat waiting in the dock while hundreds of passengers pushed and shoved to get on board. The boat was due to leave in 10 minutes and they still hadn't boarded the boat.

"Excuse me, I am a first class passenger!" Isabelle yelled, shoving a young girl in a drab grey dress, a woollen shawl and a pair of thin gloves. The girl had cloudy brown hair, grey eyes and a serious face. Magnus turned around and saw the girl.

"Tessa, dear!" he shouted delightedly. She looked at him with total confusion. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone I know." He carried on walking.

Alec narrowed his eyes. "Was she one of your…"

"No, no, she's just a friend," Magnus said with a dismissive wave of the hand.

Alec still looked worried and angry, as they boarded the huge boat. "Is she important in this story?"

"Oh, yes," Magnus said. "Oh, very important."

Alec looked annoyed.

"Look, if you really want to know who she is, she's a friend, and that's all you need to know!" Magnus said grumpily. "Look I kissed her on the hand once when she was pretending to be Camille. But everyone did that in those days!"

Alec flared his nostrils. "Let's go to our rooms."

They ran up to their rooms. They each had a huge room next to each other. They were massive, like the grand rooms in _Titanic_. Clary had showed Isabelle the movie the just the day before. She remembered the huge grand ballroom and the dancing. Isabelle smiled cheekily.

oOo

"Oi Alec!" Isabelle yelled as she barged into Alec's room.

"What?!" he yelped.

"Give me my extra clothes!" Isabelle demanded.

He grabbed the bag and ripped it open. He pulled out two dresses and tossed them at Isabelle. One was made of dark red satin. It had black ribbon around the waist and hem. The other was purple and green and had a white ribbon around the waist.

"Take them," Alec said grumpily. "I'm pretty sure the purple one is Camille's. Rip it up or I will."

Isabelle sighed and went back to her room. She dressed into the purple one that was supposedly Camille's. It looked pretty on her and it was very light and bouncy. She put the purple lipstick she had brought on and smiled at herself in the mirror. Then she went and found the ballroom.

It was huge and grand, just like in _Titanic. _It had a huge chandelier made of tiny crystals and the walls were a majestic gold. She spotted a cute guy in a black tux by the wine table. She grabbed some champagne and strolled over there.

"Hello, how to you do?" Isabelle said as poshly as she could.

He turned and saw her. Suddenly she felt her ruby pendant pulsing against her chest. She shook her head dismissively and smiled at him. She could see him smiling at her in the way that meant _You're so beautiful! _

"Good evening," the guy said. He had a British accent. "What is your name?"

"Isabelle," she giggled.

He held out his hand. "It's a pleasure meeting such a beautiful lady. My name is Edward."

"That is SUCH A CUTE NAME!" Isabelle giggled. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to go to my room?" Edward asked.

"Why?" Isabelle's smile faded. "I thought you might ask me to dance. It is more romantic."

"But it is much too busy in here," Edward said. "I thought it would be more romantic alone."

"Oh!" she said regaining her pretty smile. "Well, then..."

He held out his arm. She looped her arm through his and they walked through the dancing couples and the waltzing music. She stopped in the middle of the room.

"Are you sure you do not want to dance?" she asked.

His eyes narrowed. "One dance."

She put her hand on his shoulder and he put his on her waist. She smiled and he smiled back. They were inches apart. The Sensor vibrated more. It was bouncing on her chest. It swung onto the boy's chest. He flinched like he was in pain. She remembered what Hodge had said in a lesson when she was seven.

_"This is a Sensor," he had said. "It will vibrate when demons get close. The closer they get the more it vibrates. Some demons can get burned by them."_

She almost felt like kicking the boy - or rather demon - and killing him on the spot, but she couldn't do it in front of the hundreds of people. Or without runes.

"Let's go now," Isabelle sighed. "I'm tired."

He smiled. "Of course."

She flinched as he held out his arm. She looped hers through his and they walked to the exit. They strolled up the stairs and into his room. It was identical to hers.

"Mind if I use your bathroom?" she asked.

"Of course," he said bowing.

"Thank you," she said and skipped to the bathroom. She yanked her stele she kept in her boots out and pulled up the sleeves. She drew the important fighting runes. Then she pulled out her phone.

_Alec go 2 room 200 and wait there, marked up and with weapons. I'll text you and you'll knock. KK?_

She waited for two minutes and then opened the door. The demon was waiting on the bed. When she entered, he stood up and straightened up his tux.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello," she replied. There was an awkward silence. Then she unravelled her whip that curled around her wrist. She whipped his pretty face, leaving a black mark dripping of black blood.

"Wha-?" he said but another slash in his leg, tripping him onto the floor, cut in. He shrieked with pain.

She dug her boot heel into his chest. Then she grabbed her phone and texted Alec. Then she whipped him in the legs, so they curled around his legs.

"_Shadowhunter_," it hissed.

"You know, you lot always say that when a Shadowhunter finds out what you are and has kicked your ass," Isabelle snorted. "Be creative next time. Oh wait - there won't be a next time. Have fun burning in hell."

It flinched.

Suddenly the door slammed down. Alec, Magnus and Simon barged in.

"I did ask you to knock, but that'll do too," Isabelle sighed.

"Demon?" Simon said surprised.

"No, I'm killing an innocent mundane," Isabelle snorted sarcastically. "Kill him."

Alec pulled out a dagger. He pointed at the demon's chest. "I hope you have a heart, because if I push it in it will heart a whole lot more."

"No one cares, Alec," Isabelle said. "Just kill it. Oh, by the way that's his lungs. It's more there."

"You know I'm only being quiet because I don't know anything about the Shadowhunter killing talk," Magnus said. "I usually have something clever to say."

Alec rolled his eyes and dug the blade into its heart. Black blood sprayed everywhere. Simon pulled a face. "So ... much ... blood ..."

"Oh, Simon, sorry we forgot to get you blood," Isabelle said apologetically as the demon disappeared. "We'll go round to the kitchen to get you some later."

"Where were you? We couldn't find you," Simon said angrily.

She blushed. "I was dancing in the ballroom."

"WHAT?" Alec said, pushing in front of Simon. "And you didn't tell us?"

"Sorry," Isabelle said.

"Oh, you are so grounded!" Alec said.

"Come on!" Isabelle protested. "You aren't my dad! And we're on holiday!"

Alec went red. "WE AREN'T ON HOLIDAY! We are just here to see if Will dated Magnus and then we'll be back! Go to your room!"

Isabelle sulked off to her room. She lay down on her bed and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TMI**

"So I hope she feel pretty awful for ditching us to go dancing," she heard Alec's say.

Isabelle shook herself awake. She could see Alec talking to Magnus. Alec was pacing while Magnus was sitting on her bed. Magnus frowned.

"You know, I don't blame her one bit," Magnus said.

"WHAT?" Alec stopped pacing. "Are you crazy?"

"She's quite right actually," Magnus grinned.

"Oh, so her decisions are better than your own boyfriend's?" Alec said sourly.

"Oh, no, she's very reckless," Magnus said. "I'm talking about dancing."

"What?" Alec said wrinkling his nose.

"It's fun!"

Alec shivered. "Ew, there's all the posh suits and posh music – gross!"

"It's not that bad."

"I'm not doing it."

"Honestly," Magnus sighed, shaking his head. "Just tonight. If you don't like it we'll never have to do it again. But just tonight."

Alec made a face. "Well … OK… we can go dancing."

"Hypocrite," Isabelle muttered as she got out of bed.

"Oh, you're awake," Alec said sounding disappointed.

"Yes. And I heard what you said about me Magnus."

Magnus grinned. "Admit it, you are."

"I am not!" Isabelle snapped. "So anyway, we're going dancing tonight?"

"WE are," Alec said crossly, snatching the keys on the table. "Me, Magnus and maybe Simon. You are confined to this room. We're taking your keys so even if you do get out you'll never get back in without us knowing."

"Bastard," Isabelle scowled.

"What did you just say?" Alec said turning around sharply.

"I said you're the best brother in the whole wide world," she said sweetly. "Feel free to leave the keys on the desk on your way out."

Alec narrowed his eyes. He turned away and stomped out of the room. Magnus looked back at her. "Don't treat him so hard," he said. "He's annoyed that everyone keeps ditching him. First Jace, then his dad, now you."

He followed Alec out of the room. Isabelle scowled. Was this the bit where she is supposed to sit on her bed and think about what she had done? Because that certainly wasn't going to happen. She looked at the big grandfather clock by the wall. 9:00 am.

She smiled as she thought of her sneaky plan. She stripped the bed and tied the sheets together and tied the rope made of sheets to the edge of the balcony. She looked down. The poor people's bedrooms, she said looking at the grey ugly chairs on the balcony in comparison to the radiant gold chairs and matching table on her balcony. She put her leg over the balcony and hoping she wouldn't fall, she held onto the rope and lowered herself onto a grey chair. She grinned.

Isabelle opened the doors and went into the room. It was tiny, with a small bathroom and a single bed. It had a sickly yellow wallpaper that seemed as though it was peeling off. And there was a girl sitting on the bed.

Brown hair, grey eyes. A very serious face. And closed eyes. She was the girl she had bumped into on the way onto the ship. And she was asleep.

A gust of wind blew into the room. The girl opened her eyes wide and stared at Isabelle.

"Aunt Harriet!" the girl cried out.

"…No," Isabelle said biting her lip. "You are dreaming. I am… a messenger from…an angel?"

The girl gasped.

"And I am here to warn you that…if you do not open your door at midnight when someone knocks … you will die painfully." Isabelle walked towards the door. "Goodbye, and good luck." Isabelle spun around gracefully and darted out the door.

oOo

Simon put his tux on for the last time and straightened the collar. He looked at the clock. 10:00 pm. He looked back at the mirror. He flinched at the reflection staring back at him. It seemed … wrong. He longed for his ironic T-shirts and ripped jeans.

He grabbed a rose from the vase and stuck it in pocket. There, that looked better. Then he combed his hair again. It never stayed down. And this time wasn't any luckier.

He scowled, wishing Isabelle would be there. She would laugh that he couldn't dance and make him feel better. And maybe, if she was in a good mood she might teach him how to dance. Instead of some stranger girl. Or Magnus. That would be really awkward.

If only Isabelle would be there. But he couldn't let her out; he would be dead if he did. Again.

But then again, Isabelle had been in her room for a few hours. There wasn't anything in there except clothes. And he knew how bored she could get. What could that girl be doing in that room?

He darted down the corridor to Alec's room. The door was slightly open. He slipped in. Magnus's sparkly rainbow shoes were by the bed. The bathroom door was locked. Something told Simon Magnus was in there too.

"…are you sure you don't want more sparkles on your tux?" Magnus's voice said. There was a spraying sound.

"IT'S FINE, MAGNUS!" Alec's voice snapped. "I DO NOT want more!"

There was a crash and the sound of more spraying. "MAGNUS!" Alec screamed. Simon grinned and saw a flash of silver on the table. He grabbed Isabelle's room's keys and slipped out the room. He dashed down the long corridor until he reached Isabelle's room. He knocked on the door. No answer. He shook his head and turned the key. Simon walked into the room and shut the door.

The room was identical to his. Huge bed, dressing table, dark red carpet. Except something was wrong.

All of the sheets were torn off and the balcony doors were wide open. Simon could feel a gust of sea breeze blow into the room.

And the room was completely and utterly empty.

He scowled as he walked over to the balcony. She must have been in there.

Except she wasn't.

He looked down and down at the vast ocean below. An evil thought appeared in his head. _Had she…_

No, of course Isabelle hadn't committed suicide. She wouldn't do that. _But then how had she gotten out? _ Maybe she had snuck out the door and didn't bother about the keys and getting back in. _Why would she leave the balcony doors open? _

Suddenly the doors opened. _Isabelle? _Simon thought, relieved as he turned. But this was not Isabelle. It was Alec…

…and he was wearing a tux that was covered with multi-coloured glitter in every spot. He couldn't even tell what colour it had been first. There was glitter all over his face and his jet black hair and all over his shoes.

Simon would have laughed if he knew that Isabelle was alive and safe. Instead he smiled weakly.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Simon said.

Alec scowled, annoyed. "Spray-on glitter. Magnus's favourite shade. Though I shouldn't have let him spray it on my tux while I was wearing it."

Simon grinned. "So…where is Isabelle?" Alec snapped.

"She's in the…bathroom…" Simon said glancing at the closed door.

"Right," Alec said. He turned to the door. "Izzy?"

No answer. That was expected.

"Oi, Izzy?" Alec yelled, banging the door. "IZZY?!"

Simon backed away nervously.

"Why isn't she opening up?" Alec said.

"It's because…she's not in there," Simon said. "I think she jumped off the balcony."

Alec ran to the side. He widened his eyes and turned pale. Then he scowled.

"You're an idiot."

"What the hell?" Simon scowled.

"Look. She tied a rope made of bed sheets to balcony. She must have climbed onto the one below. Great detective skills, Lewis. You completely missed the evidence right bang in front of you."

Simon almost blushed with embarrassment. "I think we should get to the ballroom. She'll be dancing with some stupid mundane Victorian idiot who thinks he's good enough for her."

Alec grinned. "You are so jealous. You want her back?"

"I don't," Simon protested.

"You do, I can tell!" Alec said. "But then you shouldn't have broken her heart. She would have cried her heart out if she was a normal mundane, but she's stronger and tougher than that. But she was on the verge of tears when she got back from that gig."

"She was?" Simon said instantly feeling bad.

"Yes," Alec said grinning. "But if you want her back, no one's stopping you from trying."

"But I like Maia equally as much as Isabelle and it wouldn't be fair to Maia if I dated Isabelle…" Simon said.

"Forget that rubbish. Maia's over you and she likes Jordan. She won't care much."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, but we need to go," Alec said.

"Where's Magnus?"

"In the bathroom, cleaning up. He made a lot of mess," Alec said, gesturing his ruined tuxedo.

"Right, let's go," Simon said.

oOo

"What. Are. You. Doing?" the girl next to her said.

Isabelle almost jumped in shock. She was sitting on the deck, which was for all passengers, and was drinking champagne and reading the newspaper. She turned to face the girl. It was the girl who she had bumped into on the way to the boat and the girl whose room she barged into. And the girl was still wearing the same dress.

"Sorry, no offence or anything, don't take this personally, but who the hell are you?" Isabelle said rudely. "I've been bumping into you all over this blasted ship."

The girl looked taken aback. "Theresa Grey. It's a…pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Isabella …Heavywood," Isabelle said slowly. God, Isabella Heavywood. Such a ridiculous name. "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"But aren't you an angel?" the poor girl stuttered.

"Aw that's sweet…" Isabelle said before she realised that she had just told Theresa that she was an angel's messenger. "Oh no, I'm just a messenger, most of the time I just chill on the ship. And by the way, the prophecy I told you is true."

"…chill?" Theresa said confused.

"That means hang out," Isabelle said.

"…hang…out?" Theresa said terrified.

"That means do…stuff," Isabelle said reassuringly.

"Okay," Theresa said. "Why don't you call me Tessa?"

"Okay," Isabelle said. "Why don't you borrow one of my dresses? Every time I bump into you, you're wearing the same grey boring dress. Don't you have any others?"

Tessa looked a bit shocked at the question. "I did, but I had to sell all of my clothes to pay for my aunt's funeral."

"Oh, so don't you want to borrow something nice to wear? I'm pretty sure there's an extra dress my friend Magnus gave me."

They ran back to Tessa's room and they climbed up the rope. Isabelle gave her the dark red velvet dress with the black moiré ribbon around the waist and hem that Magnus had given her after Alec had forgotten to. It was shiny and heavy and old. Very old. Like one hundred and fifty years old.

Tessa squished it on. It was tiny on her. Besides, Tessa was the same height as Isabelle. "Pretty!" Tessa cried as she looked at herself in the mirror. Isabelle grinned.

"Keep it; it's too small for me," Isabelle said.

"Thank you so much!" Tessa exclaimed. She hugged her.

"You should probably get going. I gotta get ready for the ball."

Tessa smiled and the room through the door. Isabelle put on her purple and green dress. She put on her white tights and black boots and stuck her whip to her tights. She put on her red pendant and grinned at her pretty reflection.

Then she made her way to the ballroom. It was already 9:45.

oOo

Hot boys. That was her weakness.

She saw one by the window and grinned. This one had dark brown hair, like Simon, and pale skin, like Simon. And he stood like Simon.

Oh, God, why the hell was she thinking about Simon? He so wasn't hot. He was just…Simon. But his _was_ hot, wasn't he? That's one of the reasons she had dated him. Isabelle shook her head dismissively. She was so over Simon.

She tapped the boy's shoulder. He turned. His chocolate brown eyes stared at her. They were so rich and chocolaty and … Simon's.

This was Simon.

Simon stared at her. She widened her eyes and turned to run. Simon grabbed her arm.

"Izzy?" he whispered. He hugged her. "Will you dance with me?"

"Why not?" Isabelle shrugged, grinning. "Just don't tell Alec."

"Oh, he knows you're in this room," Simon grinned, pointing at Alec, who was looking around the room, with Magnus behind him, trying to get him to dance.

"Oh, who cares?" Isabelle smiled and put her hand on his shoulder and he nervously put her hand on her waist. They waltzed around the hall. They sat down near the bar. Isabelle got some champagne.

"Wow, I thought, you might be rubbish at dancing," Isabelle grinned at Simon.

"Magnus taught me how to dance," Simon said awkwardly. Isabelle laughed. Simon looked at Alec and Magnus.

"Oh, look. Alec's given up," Simon said. Isabelle looked over the assembling crowd of gasping faces.

Alec and Magnus, dancing, in their equally glittery tuxes.

Isabelle went red with rage. "SOME PEOPLE ARE GAY, GET OVER IT!"

Some people turned and looked at Isabelle.

"Oh, that felt good," Isabelle said.

Simon laughed.


End file.
